


Forever

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Forever

Clint is still alive.   
His teammates are long dead.  
All except Thor and Bruce.   
The Avengers are at their 5th generation team.  
Clint is their mentor.  
Their trainer.  
He has given up active avenging.   
He prefers to let the young ones fight.  
He still looks very young.   
But he misses his old team.   
The first Avengers.


End file.
